Nothing Else Matters
by saraphim.angel
Summary: Harry goes back to school and bumps into people that he once loathes. One person is going to shock him the most is...XXXXX. Hermione and Ron are married, before the war! Rated M for future chapters. I suck a summaries.


A/N: This is my first harry fanfic. I do not own Harry potter or the other people. I hope you enjoy. If you have any ideas tell me.

Fred: Yeah, like you need help.

: Hey! watch it Fred!... Anyways enjoy. ~.~

* * *

><p>Nothing Else Matters<p>

Time passed quickly as soon as the Second Great War ended with he-who-should-not-be-named and most of his followers gone. The people of the wizarding world can rest. Some didn't feel safe, they thought he-who-should-not-be-named would be back. While others celebrated day the following months to come.

It was August and summer was coming to an end to the students and teachers. The summer's heat hadn't lifted at all. The blistering heat still persisted. Through the trees and some plants started to change color.

The children were getting ready for school. The students had gone to Diagon Alley, a shopping strip just for wizards, for their books and replenishing their items for the school year ahead. The Alley had been busy with children since the being of the month. Children came from other parts of the world.

A particular raven hair young man was glad to be going back to Hogwarts. But this year he won't be attending to the school. In fact he is the new Dark Arts Defense teacher. Even though knowing the school's luck with all the teachers, this subject had during his time at the school; he agreed to be the teacher. He knew a lot on the subject because his affair with the Dark Lord. Years before, it was told that he and only he (when it came down to it) is able to defeat the Dark Lord.

Also his time at Hogwarts had taught him how to defend himself. He had spent his Second year in a dueling club that was held by Professor Snape and Lockhart. And in his Fifth year, a power crazed woman name Umbridge had disband any and all clubs and told them they weren't going to be practicing, just reading the theory of defense. Of course, he and his two loyal friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, had formed a club. Fully knowing they would face explosion, they formed a club that would teach them and other students. They had called it the D.A. club. The abbreviation * had stood for Dumbledore's Army. Not knowing that would get the headmaster in trouble. He hadn't been back at the school since the war had ended.

Harry was walking in Diagon Alley looking for a shop he had in mind. He knew this area well, he was often been found in the area after the war ended. He took a few moments to look for the shop. He had spotted a sign that was flashing; it read ' W W W,' with that he smirk and started to go against the crowd, towards it. As he step though the door he heard:

"Welcome to Wealsey's Wizard Wheezes." a voice that matches its owner, a tall, red head young man. "How may I assist you today? Hmmm, I may have something that might interest you... Would you like to have a 'Love Me Dearly' Love Potion, for that sweet girl you are trying to date, or are you trying to throw a big party for some one, you know you could use some Flaming Fireworks for that, or are you trying to get someone off your back. These little things "picking up an odd object" would do just that. They are called Nifflers."

"Sorry Fred, I came to have a word with Ron, perhaps* you can help me find him. Do you where he may be at?" Harry replied.

Fred just smiled "Ron? Eh, where do I reckon he would be...? Have you tried the barrow?" He asks.

"I fire called there before I left my house this morning. You mother said you and/or your brother may know where he is." Harry said.

By now, Fred's twin George had gotten curious what was holding his brother. He was hoping it was a large order deal type of thing. So he walks across the giggling girls, who were looking at the love potion. When he got out the front clearing he saw his brother with none the other Harry Potter.

"Harry!" George, who couldn't contained his excitement. "Did you come and see what progress we made with your donation?" Harry, not forgetting what George had meant. In his Fifth year, someone had entered his name in the Triwizarding Tournament. Who later was shown to be a Death Eater, who pretended to be Mad-Eye Moody. To bring Harry to the Dark Lord, so to speak. He had given the twins his prize money, well more like guilt them in to taking it. By saying he was going to poor it down the drain if no one was going to take it. It wasn't like he neither was hurting for the money, nor he was now. He still had the money that his mother Lilly Evans-Potter, and his father James Potter, had left him.

"Not really, look have you seen your brother, Ron, by any chance?" Harry asked.

"Ron..., ahh yes, he fire called me this morning" George answered. "He said that he was going to drop by in the evening. So that could be anytime from now till, well... We close." Harry was stumped that he hadn't heard from Ron in a while. They usually talk every day, but Ron seems distant last time they spoke. This worried Harry even more, at the same time he was relieved.

Trying not to plunder on the subject. He spoke "Okay, is it alright if I hung around, till he get here?"

"Of course you can." Both said cheerfully. Knowing Harry must be worry about Ron.

Ron had been acting strange for weeks now, so to seem. He kept fire calling the twins about advice about finances, love, girls, houses, children, and much more. He's been acting strange around his mother too. He couldn't even look her in the eyes last time he had saw her.

An hour later after looking at the door every time it opened. Harry gave up. He walks over to the nearest stool, and sat on it. And almost instantly he fell to the floor. As he was looking up, he saw a had reached out to him. He grabs the hand. As he got up it had not been Fred, George, or a common wizard. It had been his friend Ron Weasley. Ron was standing tall; his red hair was crop short as he had it in school. He was where gray and navy blue Muggle suit. And also was wearing the biggest smile ever.

Harry smile back. Then he look over Ron's shoulder, there was their friend Hermione Granger. She had not look the same when they where in school. Her hair was not frizzy and course, it was smooth and it shined. Her teeth were perfect. Harry suspected Hermione had gotten braces or multiple visits with a healer. She too was smiling at Harry.

Hermione went away after the war. It was rumored that she went to go live with Viktor, a wizard that had wonderful Quiddich talent. Was also in the Triwizard Tournament for another school. Which turn out the headmaster at the time was a Death Eater and had fled, fled the school, people of the wizarding world, and none the other, the Dark Lord. Harry hadn't seen Hermione since the war ended. But they kept it touched by owls.

There was a little girl holding Hermione's hand. She seem like she was four years old and she look much like Hermione. But she also reminded him of someone else too. But Harry had trouble putting his finger on it. The little girl was wearing a frilly dress and by the looks of it an animal coat. The girl's eyes twinkle in the light. She too smiled at Harry. She tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth.

"Harry, I'm glad your here. I want to introduce you to someone and tell you some news" Ron said. Still grinning like an idiot. "Just got to get twiddle dee and twiddle dumb." Harry snort to the name that Ron had just said moments ago. He and Ron used to call Fred and George that when no one was around. By now he heard Ron yelling for his brothers.

"FRED! GEORGE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Ron had yelled their names on top of his lungs. "BLIMENY, GET DOWN HERE!"

Just then the heard a pop. George and Fred were in front of them. They too were grinning like fools.

"So, what is the little pep squeak up to? And why in the world would you call us in four in the fucking morning?" George said as if he is holding a grudge.

"George! Little ears!" Hermione restored. Trying to cover the little girl's ears before there and more foul language.

"Oh, I didn't see her" George now regretting cussing. Looking behind Ron, he mouth 'sorry' to the girl. She gave him the thumbs up. And whispered to Fred. It had sounded like "She is starting sound like mom."

Ron now trying to take control. "Harry, George, and Fred," Ron's voice was heavy on George's name. "I would like to meet Jeskica Weasley. She is mine and Hermione's child. Ummm..." Trying to piece something together to say something else. While Ron is trying to piece something together. Harry's, Fred's, and George's mouths drop to the floor. Ron obvious found what he was going to say.

"You see, shortly before seventh year, Hermione and I got eloped. I knew I couldn't live without Hermione, so I ask her to marry me and she said yes. On one of our inventors we got eloped. When we came back, had both agreed to not to tell anyone. Not even to our parents. Hermione had found out she was prego at the end of the war, so I ask her if she had a safe place she can go to in the meanwhile I can set things up here. I still regret taking five years to... But any ways back to the story... Hermione said she does know where she can go. She had gone to Viktor, agreeing to kept her pregnancies on the down low. And out of harms way. Now I want to ask Harry something?" Ron turning to Harry. "You know, you are been my best mate, right? Well I was hoping you be the godfather of Jesika for us? We both agree you are more the qualify to be her godfather. So would you?"

Harry still stunned by the information he was given, took a breath and thought for a moment. Then he said,

"Yes, I would love to be Jes- Jesika godfather." Ron was smiling bigger then ever.

"Well-," Ron started to say. But was cut off by Fred.

"So, you are saying that this little girl is in fact, yours?" Fred ask quizznally

"Yes, that is right." Hermione piped in. She was now holding the little girl, at her side. Now it seem to make sense to Harry. The little girl look like Ron too. It explains why Ron was acting weird and why Hermione was away for so long. It all made sense.

"Harry" Hermione spoke, "I was wondering why you are in Diagon Alley, surely not put up with two." She shot the twins a dirty look. She had never cared for them, that much.

"Well you see, I tried getting a hold of Ron, but my attempts weren't successful. So I call Mrs. Weasley and she told me to come here and talk to the twins, to see if they knew anything. I was trying to get a hold of Ron to tell him, I had gotten a job so to say." Harry replied

"Reaaally? A job? Where?" Ron was happy for Harry. It had been hard for Harry, being an Auror. He couldn't have kids or even a love life. Because his job had to come first. Harry had became depressed, he wanted to peruse* the job at a later time. By now everyone was interested*.

"Yeah. I'm the new Dark Arts Defense Teacher at Hogwarts"


End file.
